The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Arionicus’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sabro, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong Hibiscus plants with attractive and long-lasting flowers.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination in December, 2007 in Sabro, Denmark of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Camaro’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis identified as code number GB 2006-4715, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabro, Denmark in July, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabro, Denmark since September, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.